Long lost love
by Jedi Katie-Kenobi
Summary: Obi-wan and Satine meet each other for the first time during Obi-wan's mission to Mandalore with his master, they hate each other but through this story a bond is created between them; making them realise that they do, truly love each other.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first story, and its an Obitine! I'll probably be posting the first chapter later tonight, feel free to review and give me ideas. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

My master's instructions were clear, no matter what your view is on politics, about Mandos, or force forbid – her. Remain calm and self-contained and focus on the task at hand.

But getting angry is easy, you know. _Very_ easy. But holding your tongue, extinguishing the parade of flames, just _isn't_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Obi-wan POV**:

"After four hundred years of peace between them, the ruling clans of Mandalore have instigated a planet wide civil war, which is costing their people greatly in humanitarian supplies and lives. But the distinguished Clan Kryze doesn't believe that this conflict is sustainable; in fact, they don't wish it to continue at all. In spite of this, the leader of their clan sent his eldest daughter, Satine Kryze, to Coruscant, where she has been learning the art of diplomacy in a Political Sciences University. It was her father's dying wish that she be returned to her home planet and prove to be a stable leader for her war-torn world."

Master Qui-Gon smiled with his eyes. "Impressive young one."

I dipped my head before I turned red. "Thank you, master. But why must we protect her. Furthermore, why for a year?"

Straitening up, he spurt out some details about assassins and pacifism. I hung back and mulled over what he was saying.

"So," I say when he is finished "Is that all that stands in our way? Some puny assassins are our only problems, master?"

After chewing on that for a while, he sighed. Then he took this time to explain to me the importance of peace and how if you underestimate your enemies that leads to the dark side.

* * *

After taking the woman's delicate hand, I find that I instantly dislike her. You know that right? When you've only looked at each other for less than a nanosecond, when you've only seen one fake smile, you get this...feeling. A kind of tell-all biography; if you know what I mean.

Pretty, and well aware of it. Intelligent, but she fails to apply it to anything but politics. Traditionalist? No. Unlike her ancestors, she is clothed in an elegant purple, green and blue gown not battle-scorched armour.

"Padawan Kenobi" she inclines her head. I hate being called _padawan_, it makes me feel young,reckless and less mature.

"I'm truly sorry, but what...is your title? I breathed averting my gaze to the floor awkwardly.

Speaking of awkward, we've been holding hands for a long time now, I didn't notice honestly; I was so caught up in everything that I didn't notice that our fingers were entwined. My face flushed as we both let go, very _inappropriate._

Finally she broke the silence. "Oh um...Satine will do fine."

"Hmm, Satine suits you well" I replied.

A thin smile spread across her porcelain face "Kenobi isn't that bad of a title either."

I inclined my head in appreciation, and our eyes locked, her icy blue orbs seemed to look right through me. She had the most beautiful eyes in the galaxy, and her hair the flowing golden locks reminded me of the stars themselves, wait what?

I eventually drifted away from the thoughts that were swirling around my mind, and offered her my arm.

She slid her arm through mine, so we were now linking.

"Well then, it's just as well that I'm your bodyguard." I said sarcastically.

She let out a small laugh as I helped her into the speeder and we went to the Royal Palace to be shown our accommodations.


	3. Chapter 2

**Satine POV**:

Well so far, there has been about eight assassination attempts on me. Urgh, today has been _so_ long so I decided to go and take a walk around the Palace gardens.

Wherever I was, I knew that Obi-wan wasn't very far behind besides it was his duty to _protect_ me anyway. I mean, does he not think I can handle myself? Surely not. Even if I am a pacifist it still means that I can defend myself!

In fact, I think that I can hear a certain somebody scaling the wall this evening...

**Obi wan POV**:

Every minute I've been around Satine Kryze, every moment I watch her dissuade the violence that is threatening her world, I have to remind myself not to get attached.

It's not that I can't get into relationships. I have plenty of those, not counting the ones that Qui-Gon's acquainted me with. I'm just careful not to give up my duty and my dream for friendship, because I know that I may be the one who leads her to her death.

But considering the circumstances, I'd rather lose a job than a friend.

That's why we have never had a civilised conversation before. Sure, we'll argue over some things like her age and her stupid pacifism. But beside that, we never talk; she only talks to Qui-Gon not me, he's the only one that has anything meaningful with her. They chat to each other at dinner and they laugh at each others weak attempts at humour.

But, if you look at the light side of things, we're allowed to stay in one of the many ornate pent houses with balcony's that almost allow us to touch the sun.

* * *

I was sitting on my balcony looking out to the Mandalorian sunset, whilst recapping on my eventful day. That's when I saw her.

Below me in the Palace gardens, Satine was sitting near a fountain; I decided to follow her, as a bounty hunter could attack at any given moment.

Mindful to keep my eyes trained fully on Satine, I jumped on to a wall, I threw in a somersault or two careful not to over-rotate, under-rotate, or anything else that could send me flying. Wary of the fountain beneath, that I could her gurgling below I was as balanced as gravity itself whilst I free-ran across the marble wall.

The moment my eyes caught sight of her, I lost control of well...everything. My vision turned into a blur and my legs were like space jelly, I could barely feel the wall beneath my feet.

The sudden realisation hit me as I noticed that the wall was _not there. _That's right, I'm plunging straight down into that infernal fountain.

**Satine POV:**

Splash! I spun around to see Obi-wan covered in water and _in_ the fountain, his hair plastered to his face.

Then, the front of his tunic fell open, exposing his chest to the elements and my eyes alike. I blushed and apologised for looking at his sudden expose, he said sorry back and I offered him something too...you know, _cover-up_.

"Well, do _you_?" I asked impatiently.

And then we're laughing, it leaves us breathless. This is ridiculous, this whole thing; yet I still can't stop laughing. We are flustered over modesty when we could be worrying about the threat of assassins.

I lowered my hands to wipe my eyes, I had been laughing so hard that I didn't even realise that I cried.

"Since it's not like we are already in a...a" I couldn't find the right words.

"Yes...?" he asked reassuringly.

"Well..." I gestured towards his dripping clothes. "You like water?"

"Obviously." he said glumly.

And just like that we're splashing around in the fountain, clothes and all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school work and all. Please review, I will post the next chapter when this story has 5 reviews. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

So my two Jedi protectors have been here almost two weeks and over the last few days, there have been no attempts on my life, _at all. _

I think that Padawan Kenobi and his master are becoming quite bored actually; it's like they are hungry for action. But I suspect that a few bounty hunters are not too far way. I think that they are creating a plot, it just seems too quiet...

**Qui-Gon POV:**

Suddenly the ground shook, knocking me off my feet; then a choir of screams echoed through the city like a wild fire ravaging across a grassy plain.

_Obi-wan? _I said through our Master, Padawan bond.

_Master? Are you ok?_ he asked, I could sense the worry and urgency in his voice.

_Fine, where's the Duchess is she with you? _

_No, she went to find her brother? _he said confused.

_Go find her, NOW!_

I felt Obi-wan's presence drift away from our bond, as he focused his mind on the task at hand; find the Duchess.

**Satine POV:**

"Johnny!" I screamed as I ran through the marble palace, dodging each of the pillars.

I entered his quarters and was greeted by another Jedi who had my brother impaled on his blood red lightsaber. "No!" I screamed and lunged at him, but he was too fast. He pushed me to the ground and kicked my gut before holding me in an ever tightening force choke. He ignited his lightsaber, and pointed it at me with a smirk on his face. I closed my eyes and braced myself whilst he raised his lightsaber, ready to reunite me with my brother.

I heard a _whoosh!_ and then the sound of lightsaber's clashing and crackling. I opened one eye to see Master Qui-Gon battling the other Jedi; that was the moment when Obi-wan walked in.

Obi-wan's first instinct was to go and help his master but instead, he came over to me and picked me up in his strong arms.

I buried my head in his chest on the way to his starfighter and cried for Johnny.

_Oh poor Johnny, why him? why me? _

**Obi-wan POV:**

"It's ok, you're safe now." I whispered into her mass of blonde hair.

We reached the ship. I laid the sobbing Duchess down in the back of the ship and then returned to the cockpit; I punched in the coordinates to a nearby planet and then returned to the Duchess' side.

She looked haggard, and you would assume that she hadn't slept for days but she still had that reassuring twinkle of hope in her eyes.

I sat next to her and held her hand in mine, our fingers entwined. I smiled, as the sudden rush of electricity made my body shudder. She felt me shiver and looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes. I put a secure arm around her waist, as she played with stray strands of my auburn hair.

"You know Kenobi?" she sighed.

"Yes Duchess?" I replied, our gazes locked.

"I think I've loved you from day one."

I smiled and she laid her head on my shoulder, soon enough we were both in a deep sleep still in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviewing people so here as promised is Chapter 4, don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

We have arrived on a planet. Dagobah, I believe it is called. I wasn't really paying attention to Obi-wan. I was too busy admiring his face. It really is an attractive face and he has such messy auburn hair, which makes him look even more attractive. Kriff! What's wrong with me? I've never acted so unprofessional before. Yet he is very polite and nice to me, but I guess that's just another one of his 'jedi rules'. To be honest, I'd hold more respect for the jedi if they called me a monster, like they did my mother.

Anyway I needed to bathe I smelled, _a lot_. I turned and began to walk away, but Obi-wan stopped me.

"And where do you think your going _Duchess_?" He emphasized the word 'Duchess'. Kriff he knew I don't like to be called that, but like me he hates his title; so I decided to have a little fun.

"I need to bathe, and I intend to _Padawan Kenobi_."

As I said that I saw a flicker of hurt flash across his blue-grey eyes, I instantly regretted my words. He knew what I was doing, but he gained back his composure quickly.

"Why call me that?" He said calmly.

I forced all of the regrets to the back of my mind and smirked.

"Because I know you don't like it and please call me by my name, not my title; it makes me feel old."

**Obi-wan POV**:

exited the clearing that we were in but I wasn't finished yet.

I ran after her and caught her by the sleeve. She spun around to face me, I had to take a step back to avoid colliding heads with her.

"What?!" She screamed at me.

"You can't go off on your own now, can you?"

"And you expect me to take orders from a jedi, who is watching me 24/7? Yes that's right I know that you watch me when you think that I am not looking Kenobi, but _I am!" _She retorted.

Then she wrenched her arm out of my grip, turned on her heel and walked away; her ripped and muddy dress flowing behind her.

I let out a sigh and headed back towards the ship, after all I had some _deep_ meditation to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Whoa! Two updates in one day, I spoil you rotten. Thank you for those kind messages and reviews that I received, it is much appreciated :) I'll try to update as much as I can during the week but for now enjoy.**

* * *

**Satine**** POV:**

I don't know how much more I can take! We've been on the run for two months now and I don't know what to do with myself. I do the best I can helping Obi-wan with the cooking and hunting, but I don't know how long we will be on the run for; I just want to be back home on Mandalore with my people. Yes, me and Obi-wan have our occasional fights but I realise now that poor Qui-Gon will be pulling his hair out if he finds out that me and Obi-wan are _still _fighting; so I've decided to keep my tongue reeled in and I'll try to be nice to him for once. Not to mention the fact that I don't want anyone to hate me, despite all of the people that actually do. I know that I can't make _everyone_ like me, but I don't want people to not like me either. I'm totally paranoid about well...everything, but I guess I'll over it especially will Obi standing by my side. Speaking of Obi-wan here he is now.

I packed up my things and headed outside. When I had finished packing up the tent. Obi-wan was nowhere to be seen.

**Obi-wan POV:**

I had to take a walk. I had to clear my head. Oh kriff! She'd had looked so distraught and upset, all I wanted was to hold her in a warm embrace for eternity and protect her from anything or anyone that tried to hurt her; but no, I couldn't just give into my emotions that would result in me being expelled from the jedi order but I'd do anything to have that woman be _mine_..._my _Satine. No! Obi-wan James Kenobi pull yourself together, now! I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head, I had to move on. But I couldn't, I'm still going to be with her. I'm still going to wake up to that beautiful porcelain face every morning, and oh those haunted blue-grey orbs the same as mine staring right back at me; it was as if she could see right through me and could extinguish all my worries as if they were never even there. As I drifted back into my daydream I heard a high-pitched scream, echo through the forest.

And I knew who it was.

* * *

His body was propelled forward by fear, that was being pumped through his veins. No, it was horror not fear. Horror that he would find her limb body lying on the ground before him. Horror that he would have to tell his master and the jedi council that he had failed. Horror that he wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her. This time, he let the thoughts play in his mind, he couldn't deny it any longer; he loved her.

Yes that's right, I am Obi-wan Kenobi and I _love_ Satine Kryze.

**Satine POV:**

The venom-mites had surrounded me, I _hate_ venom-mites. These creatures were much like Mandalorian spiders, whom I also hate, small but _deadly_. Deadly enough to kill a grown man with one bite in a matter of hours. This made me worried and made me feel even more distraught than I already was, as it reminded me of Obi-wan. He hadn't come to save me yet. Had they already gotten him? Was he lying helpless in a pool of his own blood? The thoughts made me cringe. I don't want him to die nor do I want to perish myself. But if that is my destiny, so be it. I noticed one flying at my neck, it's tiny fangs poised to bite; I had given up hope, no help was going to arrive. I shut my eyes and slowly inhaled what would be my last breath. However, I was wrong...

A bright blue blade sliced through the monsters with ease, disintegrating most of their tiny bodies.

I glanced up at my protector, his handsome face focused on the bug-bits that lay scattered around him. At this moment his gaze averted to me, he held out a sweaty palm and gestured for me to take it. Instead I pushed past his outstretched arm and threw myself into his arms. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, then a boyish smirk appeared on his face as he rolled us over so he was straddling me.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed and pushed him off of me.

I stood up, but a searing pain in my ankle made my legs buckle beneath me; but thankfully Obi-wan was there to catch me in his arms before I hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked trying to hide his amusement.

"Yes I'm fine it's just, my ankle hurts."

"Let me take a look."

He gestured towards my ankle and I let him examine it. Gently, he removed my shoe and started wiggling my toes singing 'this little piggy'. I burst into uncontrollable laughter as did he, but then my foot started to ache.

He sensed my discomfort and abruptly stopped, he then began prodding my ankle and asked me if it hurt. And it did, a lot. I winced and he announced that my ankle was sprained and that I needed to rest and allow it to recover over time.

I nodded my head, and was carried into our tent by Obi-wan. He lay me down onto some soft cushions and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Obi-wan POV:**

The sound of the grass relaxed me and the smell of the flowers made my nostrils flare as I lay there on the grass, twisting strands of it in my finger. A small rustle from behind me made me sit up and I tensed as I felt two warm hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a small, sweet voice teased from behind him.

"I wonder, your highness." I said, slowly removing the young duchess' hands from my eyes to reveal a pair of icy blue eyes staring into mine. I lay back down again and Satine lay beside me. She stretched out and took my hand in her own gently caressing it and inching ever closer to me, whilst I nervously put a hand atop of hers. She sighed as she took her delicate finger and traced my jaw, twirling my Padawan braid around her finger. I took my free hand and ran it down Satine's soft cheek, whilst I used my other hand to stroke her neat blonde hair.

"Satine I...did you really mean what you said in hyperspace?"

She pulled a confused face as she tried to remember the event that happened over two months ago.

I sighed. "You know when you told me that-"

"I loved you," She finished for me. "Yes I did Obi, I meant every word."

And with that, we both fell asleep under the light of the moon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Obi-wan POV:**

I awoke, to find no sign of Satine. I'd looked in the tent and the nearby stream but she wasn't there. I assumed that she was just taking a little 10 minute walk, just to clear her head. But as the minutes turned into hours, I was overwhelmed with the thought of losing her. I couldn't lose her, not again. Not after she was so close to death from them infernal bugs. I had to fight her. Before it was too late...

**Satine POV:**

I shivered as I sat up in what appeared to be a cell. What a cell? How did I end up here? I thought I was with Obi-wan. But no it turns out that I am not, not sat in the beautiful summer breeze admiring the sky with my love. Instead, I am stuck in a cell with a thin piece of cushion separating me from the floor and a small bucket in the corner.

Suddenly the lock on the rusty door squeaked as it was opened and three people entered wearing Mandalorian armour. _Death watch _I thought. So they were my captors.

"What do you want?" I spat.

One of them stepped forward and slapped me hard in the face. I cried out in pain and he stepped back, I could have swore that an evil grin was under his helmet.

"Duchess," Another greeted regally. "Why you should know by now, we want you dead. And when you fall Mandalore will be ours and your pacifist government will fail, as will every man, woman and child that supports them."

"My _jedi_ protector will come and save me!" I emphasized the word 'jedi' as I was trying to make them intimidated and feel outwitted.

But, my 'intimidation' didn't work as the figure let out a small laugh.

"Your jedi friend won't make it within 100 metres of this facility, at least not in one piece." And with that they all turned and left, locking the door behind them.

I felt a small tear run down my cheek, I didn't bother wiping it away.

* * *

Hours later, or it might have been days for I know, there was a banging in the vents. At first I thought it was just a simple blockage but oh no, was I wrong. It was Obi-wan.

He jumped out of the vent and I wondered how he could possibly fit in there, the thought brought a smile to my face which must have looked stupid.

"I'm still a Padawan you know, I'm not fully grown." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Then it came to me, he was a jedi and he could read my mind.

"You were thinking about me managing to fit through that vent." He said proudly.

"Ok...um well don't do that again all right?" He nodded in response and cut my wrist binders.

"H-how did you find me?" I asked nervously, thinking that he had put a tracker on me.

"I tracked your force signature milady," And with that he hauled me up and into the vent. I crawled through the never-ending tunnels, silently preying that they hadn't discovered that I was missing. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned around to see icy blue eyes glaring at me. Blast! I forgot that he could read my thoughts, so I gave him a small smile back.

As we approached the exit of the vent he took his hand off my shoulder, so in return for his reassurance I helped him out of the vent. He smiled and gestured to a speeder in front of us; I climbed on the back of the speeder, my arms caressing his muscular torso.

**Obi-wan POV:**

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd lost you,"

"Well I'm right here alive and well." Said Satine as she snuggled into my back.

* * *

"Satine wake up," I said shaking her awake gently. "I've got a surprise for you!

She opened one eye and looked at me. "It better be good Kenobi," And she sat up and followed me out of our makeshift tent.

"Close your eyes." I whispered into her silky blonde hair before I took her inside the ship and to the comm link in the cockpit.

"Open," I said and her eyes bulged at the sight. It was a transmission from Qui-Gon.

"Duchess, Padawan" He greeted nodding his head and half-bowing. "The civil war has ended, Mandalore is won. We have successfully defeated the Death watch and the remaining prisoners have been exiled to Mandalore's moon, Concordia. I hope to hear from you soon, you have done well my apprentice." Qui-Gon bowed again and the transmission ended.

"So milady, are you up for a trip back to Mandalore?" I asked.

"I most certainly am, _Padawan Kenobi._" I hated it when I was called that, she smirked cheekily obviously seeing my distress. So I dived on her.

**Satine POV:**

"No Obi, get off! I said trying to push him off of me, but it was no use.

"No," He replied as he started seductively kissing my neck.

"Stop, it tickles!" I giggled. But no he couldn't stop, he was so deprived.

"Obi-" I said as I began to plead once more, but I was cut off by soft lips pressing against my own.

I gasped and he grinned against my lips, this was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**He he, having fun there Obi? ****I'll be updating tomorrow night (UK time). Please don't hesitate to review, if you have any ideas for the story please feel free to tell me; they might be included :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**I know I said that I would be adding in another chapter tonight, but I am ill and off school today, so I might be able to add 2 chapters! **

* * *

**Obi-wan** **POV:**

I awoke to a find the comm link bleeping. I stood up to answer before I kissed Satine's cheek; she was so peaceful when she slept, despite the circumstances.

I ran to the cockpit, pulling in my Jedi attire as I went. I pressed the button to answer and a hologram of my master appeared.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" He said, trying to hide his amusement.

"No mast-" I began, but I was cut off by a huge explosion that forced me off my feet and threw me into a wall.

"Padawan? Padawan? Can you hear me?"

I moaned weakly.

"Where's the duchess?" He asked urgently.

"She's in the...oh no!"

The transmission cut off and I limped into the back of the ship. Sparks were flying everywhere and flames encircled me. I didn't care if I was hurt, I cared about getting Satine to safety.

"Duchess?"

"Obi-wan!" A voice shouted "Over here!"

I hobbled over to the source of the voice and found Satine curled up in a corner, her shiny blue eyes filled with fear. I scooped her up in my arms and she sobbed into my chest in fear.

"It's ok, you're safe now." I whispered into her silky blonde hair as I carried her away from the burning ship. My leg started to hurt. She wasn't heavy but our combined weight put immense pressure on my injured leg. Then my legs buckled beneath me, Satine rolled out of my arms and into a pile of debry, she moaned as a small piece of metal stuck into her side and blood started pouring out of the wound.

My master never taught me much about healing, but I had to try before it was too late. I placed my hand gently on her side I noted that the crimson liquid now drenched half of her muddy dress, as I entered a healing trance. I felt the force ripple through me, breathing the life back into her; she gained consciousness and gasped once she saw what I was doing. I felt myself drift away from the light _no_! I thought as I fought the darkness, I had to save her but I wasn't strong enough. I'd used the last of my strength up and the darkness finally overpowered me.

**Satine**** POV:**

The pain was gone, I looked down at my side; the blood was still there but all that remained of the wound was a semi-circle shaped scar. _He saved me_ I thought, _he mustered all of his strength and used it to heal me; he saved my life and now it was time for me to save his._

I carried Obi-wan to a nearby rock and propped him up against it. Then I ran back to the ship that was engulfed in flames; I hurried to the med-bay and found an oxygen tank, a breathing mask and a small med-kit. I attached the mask to the oxygen tank and put it over Obi-Wan's nose and mouth, before I started cleaning his bloodied leg.

Obi-wan was always meditating, was the force a god? And the Jedi a religion? I wondered if he had ever prayed to the force for help or comfort. I decided to give it a try; it might help, it might not but I wasn't taking any chances._ Please force, let Obi-wan live. He is a kind and committed Jedi, who puts other peoples needs before his own. Please force, your my only hope. _

* * *

On the horizon, two speeders approached but were they friend or foe? I ran over to Obi-wan and tried to shake him awake but it was no use so I got his lightsaber and hid it up my sleeve. They were pirates.

**Obi-wan POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a cell. A figure was sat curled up in the corner sobbing, their knees brought up to their face.

"S-Satine, is that you? I stammered.

"Obi!" She said as she crawled over to my side helping me to sit up.

I didn't remember anything. "What happened? Where is my lightsaber?"

"Well I got hurt and you healed me, you then past out and I nursed you back to health. Then a band of Weequay pirates captured us and brought us here." She recited.

"And my lightsaber?" I asked sternly.

She pulled my lightsaber out of her sleeve. "How did you-" But I was silenced by a kiss, she pulled me close to her never wanting to let go.

* * *

Eventually we pulled apart when our captors walked in and dragged us to a Communications centre


	9. Chapter 8

**Qui-Gon POV:**

"Master Jedi, there is a comm for you from an unknown frequency." Announced a palace guard.

"Thank you, I will be there in a moment."

* * *

I answered the comm and was greeted by the holograms of Obi-wan and the Duchess but they were held at point blanc range by two weequay pirates.

The Duchess looked at me, a flicker of hope still in her eyes. "If you want to see these two again then you will agree to do so under our terms." Announced one of the pirates, I nodded and gestured for him to continue. "You will come to Sriluur in three days, there you will pay us 10,000 spice and in return we will give you the hostages." I agreed and the transmission ended.

"Captain, prepare a ship and set a course for Sriluur."

**Satine POV:**

The pirates took us back to our cell and I sat opposite Obi-wan.

"May I have my lightsaber, milady?" He asked sweetly. I slid it out of my sleeve and he used the force to summon it to him.

"Thank you," He said igniting it, the bright blue blade coming to life.

"What, are you doing?" I asked.

"We're getting out of here." And with that he stuck his saber through the door and began cutting through it.

Once he had cut through, he used the force to gently push the circular shape through the door and set it on the floor. He then grabbed my hand and escorted me to a landing pad.

* * *

I was hiding behind some crates as Obi-wan was finding a ship.

"Satine, come on!" I heard him shout. I crept out from my hiding place and into the ship that he had procured. He then typed in the coordinates for Mandalore and we took off.

* * *

The ship jerked as we exited hyperspace and approached Mandalore, my home. I was home.

In the distance I could see the dome that was Sundari, looming ever closer. I let out an inward sigh, Obi-wan had completed his mission he had to go back to his precious _Jedi._ I wanted him to stay, to stay with me and help rebuild Mandalore. Should I ask him to leave? No I can't, that would be selfish and I would be living a life of guilt.

* * *

**So the next chapter will be when Obi-Wan and Satine arrive in Sundari and the night that followed. Until tomorrow :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Really short chapter guys, I'm sorry I didn't have that many ideas. I promise that the next chapter will be long.**

* * *

**Obi-wan POV**:

I sat in my quarters meditating when there was a knock on the door. I opened it with the force and Satine was standing there in a pink silk nightgown.

"Hello there, milady." I said regally.

"Obi-wan...I need to talk to you." I nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"I love you Obi, you know that. And I would ask you to stay but your loyalty is with the Jedi and there it will stay. I..we can't continue this anymore. Its over Obi, I'm sorry." And with that she turned around and left the room, the door sliding shut behind her. I sat there gaping at the spot were she had just stood, tears were streaming down my cheeks.

**Qui-Gon POV:**

We sat at the table in the Dining hall of the Sundari royal palace eating supper. I looked at Satine and then to Obi-wan. Satine's eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying and Obi-wan looked like he had seen an eyeball floating in his soup.

My comm link bleeped. "Please excuse me," I said and the Duchess nodded in approval. I answered the call and a hologram of Master Yoda appeared.

"Completed your mission, have you?" He asked.

"Yes we have Master."

"Return to Coruscant immediately you and your Padawan will." I half bowed and ended the transmission.

* * *

I entered the dining hall and sat back down.

"Obi-wan, pack your things; Master Yoda has asked us to return to Coruscant immediately." I announced.

"As you wish master." He said before he turned and left.

**Satine POV:**

I stood at my private landing pad and bid farewell to my Jedi protecters. Obi-wan looked at me before walking up the ramp of his ship, I thanked his master and asked him to send my regards to the council. He then retreated back inside the ship and the ramp closed.

The engines roared and the ship hovered slightly off the floor, as the ship was turning around I noticed Obi-wan sitting next to the window; I smiled and waved but he just turned away, what have I done.

* * *

**Should I jump straight to 'The mandalore plot' or shall I write a little about the battle of Naboo and Qui-Gons death? Answer in reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I decided that I would write a short chapter about how Satine rebuilt Mandalore and her government after Obi-wan left. The next few chapters will be about the Battle of Naboo and the death/funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn**

* * *

**Satine**** POV:**

It has been 7 months since Obi-wan left me here to rebuild my planet alone, I haven't been coping well at all; he stood by me in a time of need and he gave me guidance and advice. Why didn't I just let him stay? He could've helped me. _  
_

But if you look at the positive side of things I have rebuilt our government and elected a prime minister and several other ministers rather than have groups of clans united under the Mand'alor. Our society has transitioned into a modern and peaceful one, replacing the warrior-based culture that has dominated our planet for a millennia. However, we are opposed by a small band of militants that go by the name 'Death watch', whom we had defeated during the Mandalorian civil war. I, and several other Mandalorian officials are working to root out the remaining Death watch members.


	12. Chapter 11

**Battle of Naboo**

**Obi-wan**** POV:**

The year was 32bby and me and my master had been chosen to be ambassadors to negotiate with the greedy Trade Federation.

We had just arrived on the ship were shown in by a protocol droid.

"Master, why are they taking so long?" I asked, as I could feel the fatigue wash over me.

"Patience young one, these negotiations tend to take some time." He said as he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder; I smiled, he was like a father to me.

* * *

"Put your weapons down Jedi!" said a droid pointing it's gun at us. I looked at my master and he nodded at me, we put our arms up as if to surrender and we force pushed the droids backwards so they landed in a huge pile on the other side of the room.

"What do we do now master?" I asked.

"The ventilation ducts," He said gesturing to the pipes above. "We will use them to get to the hanger below."

I nodded in agreement and jumped into the pipe, the force shouting directions at me. Right! Left! Forward!

* * *

Eventually we reached the hanger and devised an escape plan whilst hiding behind some crates. We were to hide in separate ships whilst the droid army invaded, then we would meet up again on the surface and rescue Queen Padmé Amidala, who was under pressure from the Federation to sign a treaty to legalise the invasion. Then we would escort her to Coruscant where she would plead her case to the Galactic Senate and Supreme Chancellor Valorum, in hope that they would assist in outlawing the Trade Federations activities on Naboo.

**Qui-Gon POV:**

On the surface the tanks where ravaging through the forests near the swamps, tearing the trees from the ground. I was running, running away from the tank that was gaining on me dodging trees as I went. Then a Gun gun ran into me and latched itself onto my leg.

"You need to run, save yourself!" I told him.

"No mesa stay with chu, chu Jedi."

"Get down!" I screamed at him. The tank had caught up with us; I dived on top of him and the tank drifted above us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks and mesa your humble servant."

"That won't be necessa-" But I was cut off as Obi-wan sped past us with two battle droids on speeders chasing him like a hunter in hot pursuit. I ignited my lightsaber and deflected a shot straight back at one of the droids; he flew off the speeder and Obi-wan jumped on it and shot down the other droid.

"Master, we need to seek refuge before the droid's take over the Naboo." Obi-wan said.

Jar Jar shrieked. "Mesa know where you can go. Mesa take you to Gun gun city!" He gestured for us to follow and we followed him to a huge swamp.

"How far is this city Jar Jar?" I asked.

"Wesa going underwater!"

Obi-wan looked at me, I nodded then we used our 'breath control' technique and dove into the water, there we swam into what looked to be a huge bubble that encased the legendary underwater city.


	13. Chapter 12

**So after taking advice from a dear friend. I decided to take a short break from this story. You know who you are and I'd just like to say a huge thank you for your support and guidance. May the force be with you Arc!**

* * *

**Rugor Nass POV:**

My eyes bulged when the outcast Jar jar Binks strolled in, two outsiders with him.  
"Jar jar binks, what sa chu doing here?" I asked.

The older one of the outsiders spoke. "I am Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my Padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi." He said gesturing to the younger of the two. "We are ambassadors sent by Senator Palpatine on a diplomatic mission to negotiate peace with the Trade Federation. But I'm afraid that the peace talks didn't go so well, and the Federation sent a droid army to invade Naboo; we need to borrow a transport to get us to Theed and rescue Queen Amidala before they force her to sign a treaty and take control of Naboo."

I clenched my fist. "Wesa no like the Naboo, day tink that day so smarty and that day brains so big!"

"Your highness, if we don't take action this planet will be overrun by the separatist forces and these underwater cities will be discovered."

**Obi-wan POV:**

The Gungan high council sat in silence and mulled over the contradiction that my master had just given. Then my master sneakily waved his hand and I knew what he was doing.  
The boss reacted to the mind trick instantly and said. "Wesa decide to give you a transport to Theed," The council exchanged a few confused glances. "General, escort our visitors to their transport. They will be going through the core."

"Core?" I asked curiously.

"Yes the core, that is the only way that you will reach Theed in time."

"Thank you your grace." My master said. "But what will happen to Jar jar?"

The boss' expression changed. "He will be punished, severely."  
"We will need a navigator to get through the core, may I suggest Mr Binks?"

I gave him a confused look, he smiled as the boss agreed because he had no use for Jar jar.

**Qui-Gon POV:**

We travelled at high speed through the murky waters when I saw a rock move out of the corner of my eye. I felt a slight shiver up my spine as a ripple was sent through the force, that meant danger. Obi-wan looked at me, he had sensed it too. the submarine was pushed against a rock by an unknown force, the rock what had moved before was gone. Then another push came and we slammed against the rocks again. A creature with razor sharp teeth was in front of us. Jar jar dived onto the floor and Obi-wan flew right into the creatures mouth.

"What are you doing, Padawan?"

"You'll see." He replied, a smirk on his face.


	14. Chapter 13

**Qui-Gon POV:**

Our bongo submarine sped through the digestive system of the opee sea killer that had been pursuing us. Suddenly there was a loud rumble and the monster spat us out, along with a school of smaller fish and some seaweed. Obi-wan smirked triumphantly but the monster bit the left side of our submersible and damaged our navigation light, leaving us clad in darkness circling Naboo's murky oceanic core. Just then, the monster released its grip as it was devoured by a sando aqua monster, then a colo claw fish joined the party and began fighting the aqua monster for the remaining limbs of the sea killer, which gave us a chance to escape.

We resurfaced in a channel on the outskirts of Theed with the aid of the bongo's buoyancy system, but we were forced to abandon ship as we had parked it too close to the current of one of Theed's waterfalls. With the help of Captain Panaka and a group of guards, we were able to infiltrate the Theed Royal Palace and rescue Queen Amidala from the Trade Defence Force. The queen and her handmaidens boarded the queen's private ship and prepared to depart for Coruscant, the Galactic Republic's capital planet, to plead her case to the senate; in hope that the Republic would sent aid to her war-torn world.

As we exited Naboo's atmosphere, the Royal Starship was fired upon by the Trade Federation's blockade. "Captain, fire all of the canons that this ship has!" Barked Obi-wan.

"This is not a warship! We have no weapons, Ambassador! We're a nonviolent people, which is why the Trade Federation was brave enough to attack us in the first place!" Replied the Captain. Obi-wan opened his mouth and was just about to reply but was stopped by one of the Pilots.

"Sir, the ships hyperdrive is gone." The Pilot said, saluting.

"Despatch the droids!" The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir." The Pilot replied hastily.

Only one of the seven astromech's returned and that droid was the one who had managed to repair the hyperdrive, so we were able to enter hyperspace and narrowly escape the conflict with the Federation battleships. The droid, who was named R2-D2, was commended for it's bravery by the queen herself. Due to the damage the hyperdrive had sustained in the attack, our party was forced to land on the nearest planet, which was the desert planet of Tatooine for repairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, I have school in the morning and I need my sleep! I'll update tomorrow night with a longer chapter, I promise :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait, I was preoccupied as it was my last week of school before my Easter break which was full of tests that I had to revise for. So here, as promised is a New chapter. When I've finished writing about the Battle of Naboo, I will write a short chapter about Qui-Gon's funeral then I will skip straight to the Mandalore plot. (Jumping from Qui-Gon's death to the Mandalore plot is a huge about 15 year time warp, so be prepared if characters change and become out of personality.) *rant over* Now enjoy :D**

* * *

**Padmé POV:**

The sand swirled around me as I retreated down the ramp of the ship.

"Master Jedi?" I called. "The royal highness, has said that I am to come with you."

"No more orders from the Queen today." He grunted turning around. "Besides, this space port isn't going to be pleasant."

"The queen wishes for me to come with you, she is curious about the planet tis all."

He let out a long sigh before he replied. "This is not a good idea. Stay close to me." And with that we, with Jar Jar and R2 in tow, headed to Mos Eisley space port.

**Anakin POV:**

The small bell attached to the door rang and a group of people walked in. They were strange. The leader of the posse was a tall man with long hair and a beard, standing next to him was a creature that had a long snout-like nose and head tails that collected on the floor. Keeping it's distance from the group, a small astromech was at the rear; it had a sliver metal design outlined with blue stainless steel and two jets positioned either side of it's legs. Then, there was a woman. She had long plaits that hung down to her hips and some of the others were wrapped around her bun what she wore in her hair. Yes I'll admit it, I loved her. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the Dune sea and her porcelain face had a rosy aura that shone from her cheeks. She wore silver earrings with small purple gems hanging from the bottom, she was clothed in a purple couture gown that brought out her curves.

Watto, my master, started talking to the man but I was too perplexed by the woman's beauty to listen to them. Then, our eyes locked; her piercing hazel orbs staring right through me. I smiled at her and she nodded, walking over to my side.

"Do you by any chance have any parts for a J-type Nubian?" The man asked.

"Nubian? Of course, unlike other dealers we have lots of rare parts; You're lucky." Watto replied.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." The man muttered under his breath, before following my master outside.

Once they had left, I took my chance to speak to the woman. "Are you an angel?" I asked, falling under a spell cast by her beauty.

"What?" She giggled, giving me a quizzical glare.

"Are you an angel. I've heard that their beauty is like none others in the galaxy and that they cast spells to make people fall in love with them."

"Where did you hear this?" She enquired, trying to change the subject.

"I speak to most of the pilots that come in here, they tell me story's about adventures that they have been on and heroic tales of bravery. We sometimes sit and talk for hours on end!" I exclaim happily.

"Well no I-" The woman began but she was cut off as the man reentered the hut - he looked angry.

"We're leaving!" He said sternly, dragging the creature behind him by one of it's head tails.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." The woman said with a small bow.

"It was a pleasure to meet you too!" I shouted after her, as the group left the shop.

I sighed, looking down at my muddy boots; I was exhausted, I had worked tirelessly for most of the day and the only real break I had was when I was talking to the woman.

"Go home Ani," Watto said, gesturing towards the door.

"Yippee!" I shouted, gathering up my things.

"Hurry up and get out before I change my mind!" He warned. I smiled, he could be nice when he wanted to be.


	16. Chapter 15

**I decided that I would skip the rest of the Battle of Naboo and get back to Satine. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Obi-wan POV:**

My master, Qui-Gon, is dead. Yes that's right, dead. Furthermore, he was murdered by a sith. He died in my arms, I wasn't quick enough to save him. I don't know what to do anymore, without his guidance. I think it's safe to say I failed, I failed him. It was his dying wish that I train the boy, Anakin; the force is strong with him, Qui-Gon believed that he was the chosen one. It is foretold that the chosen one will bring balance to the force, therefore he told me to train him myself so some of his teachings could be passed on to the next generation. I will train him, despite my views on the boy. But for now, I must inform someone about his untimely demise...an old friend.

* * *

**Satine POV:**

I sighed as I walked out of my room, ensuring that my headdress was intact through the mirror that hung on the wall. I could already predict the day now - a long, boring debate with the speakers from senate.

It was enough to make me get _angry_ sometimes. Everything I do is what's best for my people - that's my role of the Duchess of Mandalore. However, the burden of leadership can sometimes be difficult especially in times when war and corruption are forcing the Mandalorian people to forfeit their pacifist ways and join the renegade group Death Watch. It's shameful.

I exited my room, once I thought I was presentable and headed toward the throne room. Sure enough, several senators were already seated in front of the throne in a half circle shape. They all stood up politely as I took my seat on the throne.

"Thank you." I murmured aloud, beginning to cover my face in a mask of calm.

As each senator stood to introduce his or herself, my eyes took their toll in wandering the room.

That was when I saw him.

Looking as handsome as ever, none other than Obi-wan Kenobi stood at the entrance to the palace. My heart fluttered for what seemed like an eternity but our eyes did not lock, instead he looked sheepishly at the floor.

I cleared my throat and turned back to the senators who were now sat bickering amongst themselves. "I call this meeting adjourned." I announced, as they all turned their red faces towards me. "We will let cooler heads prevail."

As I expected, my comment was met with objections. "Leave, now! We will continue this later!" I shouted forcefully. The group then tramped out of the room and I walked toward Obi-wan, a slight bounce in my step.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan called out into the palace gardens. _Anakin?_ I thought. _Why was Anakin? _I was interrupted from my thoughts as a small boy ran past me, knocking me off my feet.

Obi-wan rushed over and helped me get back up onto my feet. "Oh um...sorry Duchess. This is my Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

"Padawan?" I exclaimed, brushing the dirt off my dress. "So your a knight now Obi-wan?"

"Well no, actually I'm a master." He announced proudly.

"Master huh? I thought something was missing." I said, eying the small tuft of hair that was the remnant of his Padawan braid.

"Oh," He sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair.

I looked over his shoulder to see if Qui-Gon was behind him, but he wasn't. "One would assume that Master Qui-Gon would be with you."

As those words left me mouth, Obi-wan's eyes turned from icy blue to a dull grey colour. "Obi-wan?" I asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nauseous from the flight that's all." He replied, placing a hand on the wall for support.

I put my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. "Obi, I don't need to be a Jedi to know that something is bothering you." There it was again, it was back. My old nickname for him.

"It's just-" He began, but before he could finish his knees buckled beneath and he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Anakin!" I screamed. "Go and get some help!" The boy didn't need to be told twice, he sped past us and out of the palace.


	17. Chapter 16

**Second update today, why don't you all go and check out my friends fanfic? She's called - Myfandomships - and her story is called - The Death of Anakin Skywalker - It's an Obitine and Anisoka.**

* * *

**Satine POV:**

I cradled his head in my lap. "Obi-wan! What happened?" I asked, smoothing his hair. He just pulled me closer and squeezed his eyes tight shut.

Then I knew, Qui-Gon was dead.

"Oh Obi, I'm so sorry for bringing it up I-" But I was silenced, as Obi-wan kissed me. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it was more of a...friendly kiss.

"I've missed you." He said after we broke apart.

"Didn't we agree that-" But I was cut off again as he pressed his finger to my lips.

"Anakin!" He sighed. "How long have you been standing there?" Anakin just smirked and led Dr Zaz away.

"Long enough master, long enough." Anakin chuckled. After that, all three of us broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I imagine the sight was quite disturbing, a young man, woman and child rolling around the palace floor unable to stop laughing.

* * *

Frustration welled up inside of me as I stared up at the ceiling in my bed.

Obi-wan's face kept flashing in my mind and I desperately needed sleep. I sighed and rolled over on my side.

I started to think about my decision to end our relationship, oh how I regretted it. Now that he has completed his training, he has sworn an oath to the Jedi order. Which ends all chances of us getting back together as attachments are forbidden to a Jedi. I realised now, that by me pushing him away I had ruined the possibility of a relationship. I wanted him to stay, to stay with me and help rebuild Mandalore but no that would be selfish. I now know that his heart belongs with the Jedi, not me.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up, pulled on a thin robe and walked out of my bedroom, careful not to wake anyone. I padded quietly through the halls until I found the balcony that overlooked the city. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, staring into the quiet city that lay beyond.

"Care for some company?" A voice behind me asks. I spun around and my heart automatically jumped into my throat, it was Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan...I didn't think you'd be awake at this hour." I stated.

"Couldn't sleep." Was his reply, as he walked up beside me.

"That's the both of us then." I sighed, dangling my arms over the edge. _Why? _I thought. _Why did I have to end our relationship? It was perfect. But I had to go and ruin it all. _I didn't mean to sigh but a small breath escaped my lips.

"Satine...I know that you regret out decision but it was for the best, it would've never worked out. You must not dwell on the past Satine, you must focus on your future - Mandalore's future." Obi-wan said quietly.

"Spare me the lecture Kenobi!" I growled.

He looked at me with sad eyes and began to walk away. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself taking quick steps towards him. "Obi?" I called. Obi-wan turned to face me, I almost lost myself in those deep blue eyes of his that glinted in the light of the moon. I took a measured step toward him and pressed my lips against his.

This kiss was more passionate than the first and I pulled away a few seconds later. "Goodnight Obi-wan." I giggled, I couldn't help but laugh at his bemused expression. He then tightly embraced me, I could tell that he never wanted to let go.

"Your my knight in well...bloody, mismatched pieces of armour." I mumbled into his chest once he had loosened his grip.

"Bloody, mismatched pieces of armour eh? Well, you're in for it now young lady!" He said before he escorted me back to my room.

* * *

"One thing about sleeping in my bed, is that the mismatched armour needs to disappear." I told him, snuggling into my pillow.

"The things I do for love." He yawned, removing his armour and boots and slipping in next to me.

"I love you." I sighed, as I suddenly felt warm and relaxed in his embrace.

"I know," He cooed in my ear, planting a small kiss on my cheek. I quickly fell asleep, harbouring no regrets whatsoever. I decided to make the most out of Obi-wan's stay, instead of moping about all day regretting my actions in the past. I didn't want to cause him more pain in bringing up the past, especially after the tragic death of his master whom he thought of as a father figure more than a mentor.

* * *

**Lots of people have been asking so I would just like to make this clear. I am positive that this did not occur after Qui-Gon's death, so this did not happen. As I said at the beginning of the story, this is my own take on what happened. I am planning for Obi and Satine to get married and have a family in future chapters (very much later in the story) so these last few chapters are one-shots that have been on my mind for a while, that I decided to add into the story.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hiya guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. So this chapter I've decided to write in third person, the next will also be written in third person. The next chapter will be based on TCW episode 'The Mandalore plot', it will have a few twists in. I couldn't resist giving you a clue, Anakin and Ahsoka will be there too! Feel free to drop a review or PM me. Thanks! (:**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"So how long will you be staying this time?" Satine retorted, the pair had just had an argument.

"I have tonight actually." Obi-wan said, regaining his composure.

"I see," She whispered, her voice hoarse despite her attempts to sooth it.

Suddenly there was a small knock on the door and Anakin entered the room. "Morning master, duchess." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Anakin," Satine said, inclining her head. "I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

"What? Oh no, I've been awake for hours." Anakin lied, Satine and Obi-wan's argument had in fact woke him.

"I'm going to...um...meditate." Anakin said before either of them had a chance to reply. Then he made a swift exit, leaving his master and Satine alone once more.

**The departure**

Obi-wan released Satine from his grip and slowly pulled her into an embrace, his battle-scarred skin rough against hers. He knew that she wanted more from him, but he couldn't give more than an embrace. He could not take part in such an act with the knowledge that he'd have to leave her once more, where loneliness would be her only comfort. Obi-wan didn't succumb to the loneliness as much as Satine did, he presumed, but there was a bit of him that wanted Satine more than anything and that part would be raging in the midst of his forbidden desire, that, was the reason why relationships were prohibited to the Jedi.

"I'll miss you," He heard Satine mumble into his chest. He didn't answer, all he did was press something silky into her palm.

Satine looked down at it and gasped. "This was-"

"My padawan braid." Obi-wan finished for her, pulling away from their warm embrace.

"It symbolises a new path for me to follow after my knighthood. A path without my master. And a path without you."

Tears brewed in Satine's eyes as the words of the man she loved echoed through her head. But no, she was mistaken. This was not man she knew, not the man that she loved with all of her heart. This was the Jedi inside of him. The Jedi that would make him slay people as if on a crusade. The Jedi that would make him obey the rules. This was the Jedi that broke her heart.

"I hope our paths never cross again." He stated before he joined Anakin inside of the shuttle.

She took one last look at Obi-wan before she turned her back and returned to her room, silent tears carving deep slashes down her cheek. By the time she reached her room she was in full sprint. She locked the door and slid down the back of it, sobbing loudly, she didn't care who heard her, whether it be a few advisors or the whole of Mandalore. She was lovesick like the last time he had departed just under six months ago, but this time it was different, he wasn't coming back.

Or so she thought...


	19. Chapter 18

**Another chapter yey! :D Thank's so much for reviewing my last chapter, it means so much. Here's another chapter of Long lost love! (;**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

The twilight docked in the port of Sundari, for once Anakin had succeeded in landing the ship safely.

"Wow, this is not how I remember Sundari!" Anakin exclaimed, gesturing at the crystalline buildings.

"What was it like before Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"A wasteland," Obi-wan interjected, in what was meant to be Anakin's reply. "Most of the buildings were rebuilt."

"The palace was the only building that didn't need restoration. Did you even read the reports Snips?" Anakin commented.

"No, but I'm going to now, the history of this place sounds somewhat interesting. But for now, I'm going to admire this breathtaking view." Ahsoka replied taking a seat in the transport.

"Sundari is well known for its beauty." _And so is it's Duchess. _Obi-wan thought as the transport sped away towards the palace. "Especially during the night."

"Yeah Snips, did you know that during the night you can see the other 8 planets in this system?" Anakin remarked, enjoying his moment in the spotlight.

"Woah master! How do you know all of this?" Ahsoka said in a shocked tone.

"Well my Padawan, if you'd have bothered to read the mission reports then you would've known that I was present on this planet some years ago." Anakin said, putting on his best Obi-wan impression. Him and Ahsoka sniggered quietly and looked over at Obi-wan, but he seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, rushing over to his side.

"I'm fine young one," He said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I was just...thinking."

"About the Duchess, no doubt." Anakin mumbled as a smirk danced on his lips.

"What did you say?" Obi-wan snarled, his anger already at its climax.

"I said, that you were thinking about your girl-" But before Anakin could finish his sentence, Obi-wan tackled him to the ground.

"Get off - arghh!" Anakin screamed as Obi-wan started to punch him just below his ribcage. "Ahsoka help!"

"On it Master!" Ahsoka replied, as she force pushed Obi-wan back, straight into Satine.

"Obi! I...what? Get off of me!" Satine stammered, pushing off her.

"Duchess, I'm sorry sorry about that. I...we." He looked at Anakin and Ahsoka for assistance but none came.

"It's ok, now, I would prefer a formal introduction if you don't mind." Satine replied, brushing off her dress. _She had changed. _Obi-wan thought.

* * *

**So, as requested from a reviewer, in the next chapter we will be exploring Satine and Obi-wan's thoughts. Until next time! :D**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hiya guys, so just a warning this chapter is kinda long. As requested I've added more of the characters thoughts and feelings. Hope you like it, and don't say you weren't warned! :P**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I think I can spare sometime to speak to you." Satine beamed at Obi-wan, hoping that he'll see the lightness of her tone. That he'll see that she's trying to be open with him, open with a man and feelings that she had locked away years ago. She lost herself in his eyes, they were yearning for love, yearning for her.

But it's hard, its hard to see him walking beside her. He's trying to let her in, but still walking the path of the Jedi. But she's trying nonetheless, just as he is for her. He usually showed aspects of pensiveness yet today he seemed, thoughtless, it was like that hollow head of his was, empty.

"I would like to say how good it is to see you, I've missed you, for all of these years. And I've thought about you often." She sighed and their icy azure eyes met as they walked through the park and then she turned away. Her eyes looked him up and down briefly and then she looked out at her home. "I see you've become the Jedi that you've always wanted to be. I've heard that you've become quite the negotiated. Master Jinn would have been proud."

At the words, she was glad that she was turned away from him so that he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes, as she was reminded about his unexpected visit to Mandalore, to inform her about Qui-Gon's death. "I hope our paths never cross again." Was the last words that he had said to her, they echoed in her head just like they did all those years back.

She snuck a small look at him and carefully studied his features. He had grew a beard in their absence, yet he still had that mess of auburn hair. The small tuft that remained after he had his Padawan braid cut, was gone. After he has given her the silky piece of hair she had wore it as a bracelet every day since, along with the pair of blue, chilli-shaped earrings that he had bought her after they returned from Sriluur.

"Again, I must offer my condolences for your loss. He was a noble and kind man." She brushed her hand against his own as a comfort source. Obi-wan nodded at her condolence, appreciating the comfort of her hand on his. Nothing could have changed the fate of his master, it was simply the will if the force, but the fact that she had took time to think of him warmed his heart and he smiled somewhat, despite the sadness of the memory.

"I have thought of you often too." He spoke, remembering the many hours he spent dwelling on their parting in the time after his departure. He had felt a pang of regret, even though he knew he had made the right decision. His alliance lay entrusted with the Jedi, who was he to betray their trust, to break their rules, to follow an emotion like love, to go down a path he did not know the outcome of. Yet his heart belonged to Satine, though it has previously belonged to a fellow Jedi named Siri Tachi who had perished a few years earlier. Yes, he remembered that fateful day well. Him, Anakin, Siri and Senator Amidala visited a planet called Genian in the mid rim. The separatist were after acode breaking machine invented by Talesan Fry, whom he and Siri had met decades earlier. Fry was the founder, of a wealthy business on Genian, a world that like Mandalore remained neutral. Reuniting with Talesan brought back old memories to him and Siri, of the feeling that they once harboured for each other. After convincing their old friend to give the device to the republic, they were pursued by another person from the past, a bounty hunter named Magus, who had previously murdered Fry's parents.

Talesan accompanied the Jedi and Senator Amidala to Azure, where the republic was fighting off more sepratists. While Obi-wan, Anakin and Fry fought off the attack led by Magus (who was working under the behest of the Corporate Alliance), whilst Siri and Padmé took a star fighter and pursued Magus. Upon reaching him, Siri jumped onto his ship and was able to break in and fight him, which resulted in the ship crash landing.

When the Jedi found them, Talesan had Magis held at gunpoint, while Siri was fatally injured, having been shot by Magus. Obi-wan rushed over and tried to heal her but she stopped him, knowing that she was going to die. They expressed their eternal love for each other and she gave him a blue warming crystal crystal, that he kept tucked away in a pocket on his belt, and she passed on. Obi-wan came dangerously close to the dark side as he held his lightsaber at Magus' throat however he regained control before it was too late, sparing the bounty hunter's life. But he had put that event behind him when Satine re-entered his life.

His desire for her nearly caused him to depart from the Jedi order. In those moments, he was glad he had Master Qui-Gon to speak to. If he was anyone else's Padawan, he wouldn't have been able to word his feelings, but with Qui-Gon, who had previously been involved with love, he felt that he could speak openly about his feelings regarding SatiNe. Qui-Gon aided him after he had made the choice to leave her behind, that is if Satine didn't ask him to stay.

That, however, he would not disclose to Satine. It would only hurt her, telling her that she had been so close to spending a lifetime with him, that it had all been in her hands. However, it was the will of the force. If he was meant to remain alongside Satine, he would have, but it just wasn't meant to be. "Have you now?" He questioned playfully about what she had heard about him. A smile cracked onto his lips. "I hope I do not let you down." He continued, looking her over. His heart beat was slightly erratic at the sudden rush of adrenalin he felt coarse through his body, no doubt a result of being in her presence once more, but he tried not to let it get to him, he blocked it out and remained serene with the aid of the force.

But that serenity didn't last long as a small chill crept up his spine, that meant danger. He looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka, who were checking for anything suspicious, they had obviously sensed it too as they stopped in their tracks. Suddenly the memorial shrine, that was built in remembrance for those who perished during the civil war, blew up in front of them. The force of the blast sent Satine off her feet but Obi-wan caught her and used his body to shield her from any debris.


	21. Chapter 20

**Yey! Chapter 20 is here for y'all to read. Short, I know. Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Obi-wan POV:**

"Are you alright?" I asked Satine in a concerned tone.  
"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, as I slid my arm around her and led her away from the scene.

"I want to interview everybody here," I told a guard. "Nobody leaves this scene."

As the words escaped my lips a man, wearing the traditional Mandalorian work men's attire, pushed through the crowd and ran onto a nearby balcony. "Ahsoka stay here and protect the Duchess." Anakin ordered. "We'll go after him."

Me and Anakin cornered the bomber when Satine ran up beside me. "I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but she insisted!" Ahsoka told me, joining Anakin on my other side.

"Just as I expected," I chuckled under my breath, I knew that she would follow me. For a pacifist she had quite a sharp tongue, I should know, we had quite a few arguments back in the day, oh how I miss them times. I've missed talking to her, so much. I haven't found anyone that could come close to the way that we would argue back then. No one seems to be able to keep up with me. Not like she did anyway.  
Anakin screamed my name and brought me out of my thoughts. The bomber was now standing on the edge of the balcony, he said something in a dialect I didn't understand, but what surprised me was that Satine began talking to him and he actually responded. By his tone, it seemed like they were arguing, he spoke with a deep hatred fuelling his replies it was coming off him in waves. He then said something else to which Satine didn't respond, she instead looked at him like he offended her, I could sense a spark of anger inside her as her stare seemed to bore inside of his soul. He then said something final to her and jumped off of the balcony. I rushed forward and let the force channel through me as I prepared to catch him, I concentrated all of my energy on his force signature and caught him, inches before he would have come in contact with the ground.

"Arrest him!" The Duchess commanded once I had set him down, her guards obeyed and took him to the prison for questioning. I felt her hand on my shoulder and spun around almost instantly. "Nice catch," She whispered, before she led the way to the prison.

**Third person POV:**

"Are you a member of Death Watch?" Satine enquired.  
No reply.

"I demand answers!" She snarled, her hands forming into fists. "Answer me, or I shall allow the Jedi to step in. And I assure you, they will not be as conversational as I am!" That was true, the Jedi would make no attempt at questioning. Instead, they would resort to mind tricks and whatever else. But she would not allow any violence, she would not allow bloodshed on Mandalore.

"You'll have to torture me if you want answers!" He spat.

"No! I will not be manipulated into using violence by a terrorist!" She said, giving Obi-wan 'the nod'.

Obi-wan and Anakin gave each other a small node before they dove into the force and prepared to penetrate the prisoner's mind. Obi-wan had assured Satine that it wouldn't hurt him, but she still wasn't so sure.

It was nearly midday before they opened their eyes again. "So?" Satine asked impatiently, stamping her foot on the glass floor. Obi-wan looked up at her and smiled, it was small but warm.

"His name is Lars Guindi and he is a member of the Death Watch. The leader of the renegade group is apparently a man named Pre Viszla. Do you know of anyone who goes by that name?" Anakin exclaimed.

Satine stumbled back in shock but Obi-wan steadied her, Viszla, but no he couldn't. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, he is the governor of Concordia, our moon, and a most trusted advisor."

Before Anakin could reply, the bomber had knocked out the guards that surrounded him and now had an electro staff pointed straight at Satine.

"I don't want to hurt you." Obi-wan warned, trying to negotiate, he knew that Satine didn't like violence and he told himself that he wasn't going to use his lightsaber unless it was under exceptional circumstances. "Lower your weapon and you will not be harmed."

"Jedi scum," The bomber growled, he then charged forward with the staff in his hand. Satine grabbed a hold of Obi-wan's robe and cowered behind him, he had his lightsaber ready but he did not ignite it. "Long live Pre Viszla!" Lars said as he swung the staff at the pair. Satine closed her eyes tight shut, she really didn't like violence.

When she owned her eyes the man stood in front of them, except, his skin was pale and his head was lolling slightly. But pertruding from his back was a bright blue blade, she knew it too well.

"Satine... I-I'm so sorry, he was..." Obi-wan was lost for words. He didn't mean to kill him, truly he didn't, it was an accident he was just protecting Satine.

Obi-wan expected Satine to lash out, she looked like she was about to hit him anyway, judging by her red face and clenched fists. But she did something so unpredictable, she hugged him. Oh how he loved this woman.

Anakin and Ahsoka were frozen in shock, as was Obi-wan. "Obi, it's ok." She whispered when they arrived back at the palace. He hadn't said a word since the incident. "I forgive you, it was self defence, besides, he wasn't going to tell us anything more." To hear those words soothed him. Satine cracked a smile when the colour finally returned to Obi-wan's face, she was beginning to worry. She began walking away, she needed to change, her clothes were layered with ash.

"And where are you going?" Obi-wan asked, gently grabbing hold of her wrist and dragging her back to his side.

"I'm going to change if you don't mind, my clothes reek of ash and we are going to Concordia are we not?" She replied, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Are we now?" Obi-wan asked playfully, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

Satine just rolled her eyes and found their heads moving closer and closer and closer until their lips connected.

She could feel the warmth rising up to his cheeks just by her caressing his bicep, as their lips moved experimentally against each others. They finally broke apart as the need for air outwitted their selfish desires.

* * *

**Btw, Lars' surname is pronounced g-win-d-ee. Should all my chapters be long like this? Answer in the reviews! :P**


	22. Chapter 21

**New chapter guys! Just to warn you there is some T rated moments in here! :P**

* * *

**Third person POV:**

"I'm going to retire," The Duchess announced. "Wake me when we land."

"Very well, I shall escort you to your room, milady." Obi-wan replied following her out of the cockpit. He didn't bother looking back as he could swear Anakin was smirking, he heard him whisper something like "10 credits and it's on!" to Ahsoka, he knew what it was about; but that wasn't going to happen.

"Obi, I need to talk to you, _alone._" Satine told him, dragging him into her quarters and sitting him down on the edge of her bed. "I'm so sorry Obi," She began, a silent tear trickling down her cheek.

"For what?" Obi-wan asked, uncertain of what she referred to.

"_Don't _make me say it." She warned. "Please." Now he knew what she spoke of.

He moved forward, taking hold of her wrist and turning the inside towards him, pressing his palm in hers and letting his calloused fingertips rest on the inside of her wrist in a comforting, caring manner. His thumb wrapped around her hand to make the stable. "As much as I regret my departure, I can't imagine the regret I would have felt towards giving up on the Jedi." He spoke truthfully and that was the side of him Satine disliked. She had never liked the Jedi, and perhaps confronting her with how big of a part it was of him was painful, but also evidence to why they, together, would never have worked.

"I have missed you everyday since and I have been longing for the day that I'd finally be allowed to hold your hand in mine again," He stated. "You have never meant anything less to me than you did when I was young and reckless, all those years ago, Satine, and I believe that my feelings for you will never cease." Though saying that would only hurt her and show her that if he were not a Jedi, he would spend every day with her and they could start a family, but in all truth, she would then not be with Obi-wan, but a small part of him was willing to not be what he was always destined to be. "That is why I'm doing this." He added, getting down on one knee and handing her a small velvet box.

Satine gasped, upon opening the box she caught sight of a small silver ring, topped with a diamond that sparkled in the light that shone through the window.

"Satine Kryze. Please, will you marry me?" Obi-wan asked, looking at her pleadingly.

Finally he had asked her, he had jumped over the final hurdle. The tears that she had been choking down had overwhelmed her and began falling like a waterfall.

"Yes! Yes Obi! I thought you would never ask!" Satine managed to choke through her tears, before she pressed her lips to his.

He deepened their kiss and his insides grew warm at her throaty moan. Satine's hands caressed the back of his neck and she tugged at a few stray strands of his silky auburn hair.

Once he was out of breath, he pulled away and cupped her chin, his thumb tracing her thin lips.

"I love you," He breathed, smiling as he studied her pristine features.

But before she could reply, he kissed her again, this time they explored each other's mouths, savouring the taste.

Satine was the first to pull away. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will." She wheezed, taking deep breaths to fill her lungs. She was now lying flat on the bed, Obi-wan straddling her.

"I know," He cooed into her ear before he pecked her lips.

Satine's hands found the hem of his tunic and in one swift movement, she removed it and revealed all of the battle-scars beneath.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded and Obi-wan inwardly groaned as Anakin's voice sounded. "Master we're landing!"

"Ok Anakin, we'll be right out!" Obi-wan replied, pulling his tunic on whilst Satine fixed her hair.

"Told you so!" The pair heard Ahsoka say. "C'mon master, make me 10 credits richer."

Obi-wan and Satine had to laugh at that, they had gambled on whether he was with her.

He nudged Anakin once they were out of the ship. "Anakin, I know that you're going to ask sooner or later, but no, we didn't do anything."

"You sure old man?" Anakin replied, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Yes, of course I'm sure!" Obi-wan snapped. "I was just waking her up, is all."

Anakin left it at that, he didn't bother probing into his master's mind either, he knew something had happened between them, he felt a feeling come off Obi-wan in waves, a feeling like...no it couldn't be, this is Obi-wan were talking about. But it was true, it was a feeling that he had become accustomed too (hence his marriage to Senator Amidala), it was love...

* * *

**Naw, Obi-wan proposed! How precious! Sorry for the little lawless reference in there, I kinda edited Satine's last words :3 Until next time! (;**


End file.
